I Loved Her First
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: It's bittersweet sweet knowing your little girl is in love. Glinda's father's point of view on his daughter's engagement to Elphaba. Songfic to I Loved Her First by Heartland


As I watch my daughter, Glinda, dance with her new fiancée, Elphaba there's a torrent of different emotions running through my mind.

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way**_

They're both in another world with only them in it, my daughter's soon-to-be wife presses her lips against Glinda's, and gives her a quick kiss. When they part, I can see the sparkling blue eyes of my daughter, radiating love and devotion. The same emotions are emitted from Elphaba's dark brown eyes.

_**Lost in the moment and each others face**_

_**So much in love you're alone in this place**_

_**Like there's nobody else in the world**_

My eyes start to tear up as I think back on a time, not so long ago. My daughter was only five;

"_Daddy?" she said._

"_Yes, sweetie?" I said, smiling at her with a father's love twinkling in my eyes_

"_I don't care if I don't get married" Galinda said._

"_And why not?" I asked, knowing my daughter was still going through the "boy's are yucky" phase of her life._

"_Because no boy in Oz could be as great as you"_

_**I was enough for her not long ago**_

_**I was her number one**_

_**She told me so**_

My daughter will always be my pride and joy, my entire world. And I all I will ever ask of Elphaba is to love Glinda.

_**And she still means the world to me**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**So be careful when you hold my girl**_

Time flies when you're watching your little girl grow up.

_**Time changes everything**_

But life must continue, no matter how much it hurts me to let her go.

_**Life must go on**_

So I'm not going to stop Elphaba from marrying my daughter.

_**And I'm not gonna stand in your way.**_

I just want Elphaba to know one thing; I loved my daughter first.

_**I loved her first**_

I was the first person after her mother to hold her in my arms.

_**And I held her first**_

She captured my heart instantly, and she hasn't let it go yet. I hope she never does.

_**And I place in my heart will always be hers.**_

From the moment she took her first breath.

_**From the first breath she breathed.**_

And the first time she smiled up at me.

_**When she first smiled at me**_

It was twenty four year ago that I realized why all of my friends who had become father's gushed about their kids so much. The little pink bundle I held in my arms wasn't just a baby girl, she was my baby girl.

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

I had always hoped my daughter would marry a kind, sweet man. Granted, Elphaba's not a man, but she's everything I want for my daughter. She loves Glinda, not the Upland fortune, or my daughter's outer beauty. Elphaba loves Glinda's inner beauty.

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

Yet, despite the fact that I couldn't be happier with my daughter's engagement, it's still difficult to give her away.

_**But it's still hard to give her away**_

I loved her first.

_**I loved her first**_

It's hard to believe that gorgeous woman dancing with Elphaba used to be my baby girl.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you**_

_**Be the same bright blue eyed kid that I knew**_

It feels like it was yesterday I was reading her fairytales so she would go to sleep.

_**The one that I read all those fairytales to**_

This can't be the cute little bundle I used to tuck in every night.

_**And tucked into bed all those nights**_

I remember the first time I saw Elphaba with my little girl, and I knew that before long, I would have to give Glinda to her.

_**And I knew the first time I saw you with her**_

_**It was only a matter of time**_

But no matter what, I loved her first.

_**I loved her first**_

I held her when she had a bad dream, or hurt herself, or when some mean kid teased her.

_**I held her first**_

I love her from the bottom of my heart.

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

From the little tired sighs she used to emit when she was younger as a way to tell me it was time to go to bed.

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

And that bright smile she gave me whenever she was overflowing with joy.

_**When she first smiled at me**_

Nothing has ever made me happier than being Glinda's father.

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

It was bittersweet learning my daughter is engaged, it's the fact that I'm giving her up, and that's bitter, but I know that Elphaba will take care of her.

_**And I prayed that she'd find you someday**_

My daughter looks at me, and emits a joyful sigh.

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

Then she smiles at me, her blue eyes twinkling with joy.

_**When she first smiled at me**_

"I love you, Galinda" I say.

She laughs, "Popsicle, it's _Glinda_ now"

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep**_

Perhaps, one day, if my little girl and Elphaba have a daughter together, they'll understand what I'm going through when they see their baby girl for the first time.

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through**_

_**When a miracle smiles up at you**_

And when they hear their daughter is engaged, they'll be thinking the same thing I am at this moment.

_**I loved her first**_


End file.
